1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amplifiers.
In particular, although not exclusively the invention relates to high current drive integrated circuit amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Amplifiers capable of delivering output currents much higher than their quiescent currents tend to have complicated circuits, including additional amplifier stages within the main amplifier loops to control the quiescent currents. These additional amplifier stages introduce their own speed and stability problems, since they have to be separately stabilised, and any offsets within these additional amplifier stages can lead to ill-defined quiescent currents in the main amplifier.